


the one with the late night drive home

by theyoungv_eins



Series: Robron Week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff ?, I'm horrible at tagging!!!, M/M, My half-arsed writing!, Road Trips, Roblivion, Robron Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: Next to him, Aaron is bundled up beneath their coats and a beanie. He's not asleep, but he looks like he might just nod off at any moment.--ROBRON WEEK DAY 1: Family TimeRoblivion coming back from a road trip





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is so half-arsed that i'm embarrassed  
> sorry :(
> 
> but here's some lazy roblivion coming back from a road trip
> 
> i'm very creative with the titles B) B)

It's almost two in the morning by the time Robert turns onto the road that leads back into Emmerdale. They didn't really plan on driving back so late, but Robert is still wide awake. Liv is sleeping in the back seat, finally quiet after a whole day of chatting.  

On a whim, they’d decided to go for a drive. It was Robert’s idea – an excuse for the three of them to spend some time together. Now that Liv is a bit older, it’s not often that they see her. It took a while for Robert to persuade her to come along, but then they were on the road, embarrassing her with their radio sing-alongs. 

Robert knew that the moment he said, “C’mon, it’ll mean a lot to Aaron,” Liv was convinced, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have to offer her thirty pounds. They both know how much she loves her brother, and that she’d even put up with the two of them embarrassing her for an entire day for him, but she likes to be difficult until Robert gives up and offers money.  

They drove for two hours, ending up in a little town next to the beach. It consisted almost solely of a café and a church, but the food was good and the people were nice.  

They stayed at the beach for a little too long, because the sunset was too nice for them _not_ to stay and watch. 

Next to him, Aaron is bundled up beneath their coats and a beanie. He's not asleep, but he looks like he might just nod off at any moment. His eyes droop closed every now and then, but he doesn’t let them stay closed for long.  

Aaron catches him glancing over and scrunches up his nose. He buries his face in the pile of coats, trying and failing to hide his smile – the one he always has when he catches Robert looking. "What’re ya looking at?" he asks, rubbing at his tired eyes with a sleeved hand.  

Robert smiles, endeared. “You,” he tells him. “If you’re tired, go to sleep.” 

“I can stay awake,” Aaron tells him, shrugging him off. He leans forwards to start fiddling with the radio. There isn't anything worthwhile on so late at night, so he leaves it on the first station he finds that's playing music, rather than a shitty talk-show. The volume is low enough that it won't wake Liv, but the two of them can still hear it perfectly fine.  

It takes a good half an hour to get back, but when Robert finally parks his car outside the Mill, he looks over and finds Aaron asleep.  

He looks softer when he’s asleep – cute, even, but Aaron would probably hit Robert if he heard him say it. Robert's seen old photos of Aaron before, back when he was still a teenager. It's hard to believe that it's the same person, sometimes. The old Aaron looks just about ready to fight in most of the photos, and Robert sometimes wishes he knew him back then. He's all grown up now, though, and Robert's more than proud of the man he's become.  

He wakes him up with a hand on his neck, stroking softly at his jaw. "Aaron, c'mon."  

Aaron opens his eyes, slowly, and he’s confused for a moment. When he registers his surroundings – Robert next to him, and Liv sleeping in the back seat – he smiles, and Robert is so in love with him. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up, gathering their coats in his arms. “Hey.” 

Robert grins at him, leans over the console to kiss him. He lets Aaron pull him in by the back of his neck and deepen the kiss, smiling against the soft press of his mouth and the scratch of his beard against his face.  

They don't register Liv stirring in her seat behind them until she's pushing at Aaron's face with her hands and exclaiming, "eugh, not in front of the children. You'll be the ones paying for my therapy." 

Aaron launches as her as soon as they get out of the car, wrapping his arms around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Robert just stands back and laughs, watching fondly because he loves his little family more than anything.  

At breakfast the next morning, Liv and Aaron are already planning the next trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr! [@aarondingl-e](http://aarondingl-e.tumblr.com)


End file.
